Dance With Me
by knwho
Summary: Hogwarts is stunned at what the Head Boy and Girl did on the dance floor during a competition. ONE-SHOT, COMPLETE, T.


**Dance With Me**

**A/N: Fun, light, One-shot to get my creative juices running. I obviously don't own Harry Potter because if I did this couple would have happened a long time ago and there would be an 8th book. **

* * *

Their hips swayed and gyrated against each other in rhythm to the fast-paced music, he led her all around the encircled area that had formed, with precision, speed and most of all, passion. Their bodies were mere centimeters apart, her focused eyes never left his piercing gaze as they moved.

He was dressed in a simple white button-down with only half the buttons actually buttoned and black muggle dress pants and matching loafers in addition his platinum blonde hair was free-falling covering his forehead and reaching to the top of his eye lids; he, she thought looked oh, so gorgeous. And if the screams from the female population encircling them were any indication she wasn't alone in that thought. She meanwhile, was in a beige frill dress that showed off some of her cleavage and went barely to her knees, gold-strap heels and her wild brunette mane was tamed, at least for tonight into long beach waves. If the girls thought he was gorgeous, the guys definitely thought she looked damn sexy.

As they continued to move to the music, the separation between both their bodies never wavered, in fact, they seemed to close in on each other. The fast-paced movements, their closeness to each other physically and the emotion they put into every purposeful step were definitely starting to show its effects. He had a sheen of sweat running across his forehead, causing the free-fall of his blonde locks to clump and make him look disheveled, this sight caused several girls in the audience to swoon and fan themselves. She had the look of a woman that was in the throes of pleasure, as her face also had a layer of sweat and her hair whipping about and her auburn eyes playing off of his movements and rhythm showing exactly how she truly felt during their intimate dance, causing several boys to cover up. The couple both knew how it looked, it was supposed to look this way, otherwise you're not doing it right. It was supposed to look seductive, passion-filled, dangerous basically sex-like.

As the music was on its last few high-paced notes, the couple, Draco and Hermione, current Head Boy and Girl were now and looking at each other with lust, the focus of a few minutes ago had faded into what this dance was in essence, sex without the risk of being cited for indecent exposure.

As the music ended, and Draco and Hermione struck their final pose panting heavily. Once he relaxed he leaned over and whispered, "I love you" followed by a genuine smile to which she responded with an, "I love you, too Draco,". Everyone in the Great Hall stood stunned at the display they just witnessed before erupting into ear shattering cheers, applause and wolf-whistles. The couple took a few bows before being allowed to leave by the dance floor.

Sitting down to catch her breath, and get a drink of water while Draco went to chat with Blaise, Hermione was joined by Ginny.

"Holy Hera! That was incredibly hot. I cannot believe you guys actually did the lambada."

Laughing, "It was Draco's idea."

"Is there anything he can't talk himself into?" Ginny nudged playfully.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Hermione admonished before laughing.

Ginny smiled slyly, "More to the point, is their anything you two do that doesn't look like you'll rip off each other's clothes at any minute?"

Hermione seriously pondered this question because it was a really good question, _Is there anything that she and Draco do that isn't remotely sexual? Ever since they got together at the end of Sixth Year, and ever since she gave herself to him, they were inseparable. Their study sessions in the library this year, always ended up with one of them pinned to the back wall (more often times her) near the Restricted Section in an intense snog or if they were in the Heads Dormitory would end with clothes being scattered about and screams of ecstasy from Hermione courtesy of Draco while in one or the other's bed. Their rounds always managed to end with them sneaking into an alcove, deserted classroom or broom closet for a quick snog or shag if she was feeling adventurous. Prefect meetings ended with them in the Prefect bathroom. And now this, dance competition that McGonagall and the Prefects came up with, the entire school saw her practically grinding against her boyfriend, in public._

Ginny calling Hermione's name several times snapped her out of her reverie. "Hermione are you okay? You look a bit red."

"I'm fine Ginny, I was just thinking about your question." Ginny grinned.

"Well?"

"No Ginny, I don't think their are any."

Ginny's grin turned into a mile-wide smile, "I knew it, I knew it. You Hermione are a sexy vixen."

Hermione smiled, looking across the Hall at the blonde-haired man that she loves and loves her back with every fiber of his being: with his comforting words when she's upset; giving her a shoulder to cry on when something pains her; his embrace and touch, whether they are holding hands in the corridors or whether he is holding her in his arms as they make love; the protective side of him, wanting to shield her from harm both physical and emotional, Gods she loves that man.

"Only for him Gin, only for him."

* * *

**E/N: For those of you waiting for CH. 9 of ****_Slip of the Tongue_****, your wait is almost over, probably mid-week next week.**


End file.
